


Snow Day

by Hisa_Ai



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of fic, AU, Christmas, Christmas Prompt, Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Prompt Fic, Snow Day, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't bear to make Merlin get up when he looks so adorable and cozy on their couch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel-ish to "Candlelight," which was part 4 in my "31 Days of Christmas" series.

* * *

 

Arthur was woken up by the sound of the news blaring on the television, the alarm in their bedroom beeping something awful, the smell of cooling wax, and his and Merlin's phones beeping with unread messages. Groaning against the much too early assault on his senses, he stretched his arms out over his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before he was reminded of Merlin's sleeping form on his lap. Sometime during the night—what time was it, anyway?—he had shifted, his face hidden under the blanket now.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur mumbled, squinting around the room in the too bright light. Most of the candles they had stupidly left lit the previous night were no longer burning, with only one or two still flickering away in the kitchen. Merlin mumbled incoherently, making Arthur roll his eyes. Honestly, if he didn't get up soon they would be late for—

Fuck!  _Work._

"Bloody hell!" Arthur hissed, reaching for the nearest cell phone on the table next to him. Ignoring all the unread text messages and missed calls, he checked the time, swearing again when Merlin's phone read 11:07 AM. "Merlin, we're late for work." He said, throwing the blanket back and standing up, Merlin's head falling from his lap to the couch.

Ignoring Merlin's grumbled response, he rushed around the house, turned off that damned alarm clock and television, put a pot of water on to boil, blew out the candles, went to the bathroom and then came back and stood with his hands on his hips, observing Merlin's peaceful form wrapped back up in the blankets on the couch, looking almost too sweet and cozy to bother.

But, they really  _were_  late for work. Even though Arthur's father would probably understand if he called and said they'd been snowed in—he wouldn't know it was a lie, after all—he knew Merlin didn't like taking days off unless absolutely necessary.

Then again, it  _did_  seem necessary for Merlin to catch up on his sleep and stay nice and toasty for once instead of running on fumes and tea. With a soft smile on his face, Arthur picked up his phone and called in to his father, giving him the snowed in excuse he had on the tip of his tongue when he answered.

He threw his phone down on the table next to his near dead laptop then and fixed the blankets around Merlin so he was that much more comfortable and tucked in.

"Arthur?" Merlin mumbled, roused by Arthur's hands fluttering on his face. "What time is it?"

"Just after eleven." He answered, wondering how he might react to such news. He  _never_  slept in, after all. He was always up at the crack of dawn, always the one waking Arthur up and making him face the morning against his will. It was never the other way around.

And yet, this time, it was.

But Arthur couldn't bring himself to snatch the blankets off of him like Merlin would do to him to get him up and awake…

Not today, anyway.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for work?" Merlin asked, his voice thick in his half-asleep state.

"Mmm, we're not going to work today."

"No? Why not?"

"We're snowed in. Well, if my father calls we are, anyway," he shrugged, glancing out the window just behind the couch. There was barely a few inches on the ground, hardly cause for concern. He didn't even think any schools or businesses had been closed as a result of the snow. His father never watched the news, though, so it was a perfectly acceptable excuse.

"Snow day?"

"Yes, Merlin. Snow day." Arthur chuckled, crouching down just beside him.

"Can I have some tea then?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Arthur kissed his forehead then and walked back to the kitchen and the steaming kettle. He had a cup of tea sitting near Merlin within minutes, but it grew cold before he could actually drink it. And when he finally  _did_  wake up—truly wake up to ask why they weren't going in to work and what lie had he told his father again?—he asked for another, and they spent the day on the couch, finishing their book and ignoring their calls and texts in lieu of each other's company and the warmth of their blankets and loving embrace.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
